Eyes
Eyes '''is an episode from the first season of Babylon 5, which is collectively entitled Signs and Portents. Sinclair's decisions of the last year catch up with him, when an internal affairs investigator arrives to test the crew's loyalty to Earth Force with the help of a telepath. Lennier shows great interest in Garibaldi's attempt at assembling a 1990s motorcycle. Cast Starring *Michael O'Hare as '''Commander Jeffrey Sinclair *Claudia Christian as Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Delenn Also starring *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters *Stephen Furst as Vir *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Caitlin Brown as Na'Toth With *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Londo Guest starring *Gregory Martin as Colonel Ari Ben Zayn *Jeffrey Combs as Harriman Gray Featuring *Macaulay Bruton as Tragedy *Marie Chambers as Sofie Ivanov *David L. Crowley as Lou Welch *Frank Farmer as General Miller *Drew Letchworth as Comedy *Marianne Robertson as Tech #1 Uncredited *Haley McLane as Computer (voice) Cast notes *Regular cast members appearing in this episode are Jeffrey Sinclair, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, and Lennier. Summary Introduction Lennier stops by to discuss a matter of security with Michael Garibaldi in the Chief's quarters. Michael shows him all the pieces to an old Earth motorcycle (a 1992 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-11) that he has gathered and is planning to assemble. Lennier is intrigued and offers to help. Garibaldi is called away by Commander Sinclair. In another part of the station, two men review the personnel files of the senior staff, focusing on Susan Ivanova. One man, Mr. Gray, says she will be a problem and wants to avoid dealing with her. The other insists she must be dealt with. Act I Sinclair goes over a report of a recent terrorist bombing on Phobos, possibly by Free Mars, with Garibaldi and Ivanova. Earth Central is concerned that Free Mars and other terrorist organizations may be hoping to acquire weapons on the station. Ivanova points out that trying to prevent this will be difficult, as many of the aliens have trade agreements allowing them to sell weapons. Nevertheless, Sinclair orders them to do what they can. While Lou Welch enjoys his lunch, he is probed about the station and the commander by a man who identifies himself as "Aron Franks". Welch brushes him off, then links to Garibaldi to alert him. In his quarters, Lennier studies the history of the motorcycle, preparing to assist in assembling the one Garibaldi has acquired. Meanwhile, Garibaldi decides to track down "Franks." He alerts Sinclair that Franks has been aboard for three days, along with an associate named Harriman Gray, and the two have been asking a lot of probing questions about Sinclair and the station. Sinclair authorizes Garibaldi to investigate more fully. Garibaldi stops by the quarters Gray and Franks are staying. Franks is not there, so Garibaldi tries to interrogate Gray alone. Franks arrives a few moments later and introduces himself as Colonel Ari Ben Zayn, a member of Earthforce Internal Security (or "Eyes"). He explains that Gray is a telepath from the Psi Corps and the two of them are there to conduct an investigation into Babylon 5's command staff. Act II Later, the Colonel and Gray meet with Sinclair and his senior staff. Sinclair vouches for the loyalty of his people, but the Colonel is there on orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Ivanova objects to the presence of Gray, citing regulations that prohibit the use of telepaths for such investigations. The Colonel explains that new regulations state that telepathic probes are enforceable and that all officers must submit. He also announces that Garibaldi is being reassigned to his staff for the duration of the investigation (over both Garibaldi and Sinclair's protests). Privately, Ivanova emphatically insists that she will not submit to a telepathic scan. Sinclair promises to prevent it from happening. Garibaldi makes it clear to the Colonel he is not happy about the arrangements. He then runs into Lennier, but unfortunately has little patience for the meek Minbari. Lennier offers to begin working on the motorcycle for Garibaldi, and he reluctantly agrees. Arriving at his office, Garibaldi decides to conduct his own private investigation into Ben Zayn and Gray. Gray comes to C'n'C to talk to Ivanova. He explains how he understands Ivanova's hostility to Psi Corps (given the death of her mother) and further explains how he had always wanted to serve in Earthforce but being a telepath barred that from being a possibility. Ivanova is not interested in hearing anything he has to say, but is clearly shaken when he insists she will have to submit to a scan. She angrily accuses him of unjustly questioning her honor and her integrity and threatens him should he do so. Act III Ben Zayn questions Garibaldi about numerous decisions made by Sinclair over the past year. Garibaldi stays loyal to his commander, not offering anything. The Colonel schedules a series of interviews for the following day. In C'n'C, Garibaldi warns Sinclair that Ben Zayn is coming after him hard, questioning every decision he has made. Sinclair is not intimidated, believing the record is clear. Garibaldi is not so sure that will matter, and reminds Sinclair about the rumors that Psi Corps is pulling the strings back home, which would mean the normal rules no longer apply. Afterward, Garibaldi heads to his quarters, where he finds that Lennier has been working on the motorcycle all night. Garibaldi asks him to leave, not having slept at all the previous night, though he is impressed with the work Lennier has done. Ivanova, meanwhile, is tormented by a nightmare involving her mother's death (a death including perverse figures representing the Psi Corps). She also sees herself in her mother's place, which causes her to awaken screaming. She immediately gets dressed and heads over to Sinclair's quarters, telling him that she wants to resign immediately, as that seems to be the only way to prevent the telepathic scan Gray has assured her is coming. Sinclair refuses to accept the resignation, assuring her that he has found a means to avoid the scan without violating regulation. Ivanova is relieved, and explains that she absolutely cannot have a telepath invade her mind. Ben Zayn discusses the ongoing investigation with Gray. Though Gray insists he is forbidden from conducting any deep scans, Ben Zayn simply calls him naive. He mentions that "Bester" will appreciate his help in taking down Sinclair, a comment which surprises Gray. Sinclair arrives for his interview, but insists that Gray leave the room. He explains that according to the new Earthforce laws, a telepath may only be used when specific charges have been filed, and no specific charges have been leveled against him or any member of his staff. Gray supports Sinclair's interpretation, much to Ben Zayn's chagrin. The Colonel dismisses Gray for the moment and begins the interview of Sinclair (with Garibaldi present as a witness). Gray heads to the Zocalo, where he runs into Ivanova enjoying a bite to eat. He joins her and tries to warm up to her, admitting that he does not like Ben Zayn at all. Gray accidentally scans her when mentioning Psi Corps invokes a strong reaction from her. Ivanova is instantly aware of the scan, and he apologizes profusely, though he is surprised she was aware of it. He speculates that her mother's scanning of her as a child left her sensitive to scans, which only further angers Ivanova. She is called away to C'n'C and stalks off. Ivanova links Sinclair during the interrogation, informing him of a new development in the arms smuggling. When Ben Zayn orders her to deal with it on her own, Sinclair gets fed up and announces he will no longer go along with the interview. Enraged, the Colonel relieves Sinclair of command, assuming control of the station, and lays a charge that Sinclair is "working against the best interests of Earth." Now bringing specific charges, he announces that Sinclair will be scanned by Gray when the interview reconvenes in an hour. He then orders Garibaldi to confine Sinclair to quarters. Act IV Garibaldi escorts Sinclair halfway before Sinclair tells him to head to C'n'C to check on Ivanova. Ben Zayn is already there, alerting everyone about his assumption of command. After Garibaldi arrives, the Colonel tells Ivanova that she is to submit to an interview with a scan after Sinclair's is finished. Once Ben Zayn leaves, Ivanova marches out of C'n'C, with Garibaldi on her heels. She tells him that she will be dishonorably discharged rather than submit. She asks to take him up on his offer of buying her a drink, and he agrees to meet her in the casino in ten minutes. In his quarters, Sinclair appeals to an Earthforce general to intervene on his behalf, but to no avail. Garibaldi arrives a few minutes later with information about Ben Zayn. Not only was Ben Zayn one of the officers passed over for command of Babylon 5, but he is also friends with the Psi Cop Bester. Sinclair recalls that Bester threatened to even the score after his previous trip to the station. Garibaldi is then linked about a disturbance in the casino. At the casino, Ivanova had several drinks then is hit on by some unsavory individuals. She does not react well, and starts a fight that turns into a full out brawl. Garibaldi arrives and is able to cover for her, promising that the commander has found a solution. Sinclair arrives in the interrogation room early to talk with Gray alone. He suggests Gray is scanning the wrong people. The Colonel arrives and begins the interview again, this time being recorded. Ivanova and Garibaldi are also present. Sinclair baits Ben Zayn, suggesting that he has a personal vendetta against him. He accuses Ben Zayn of colluding with Bester to get him for personal reasons. Ben Zayn loses his temper, accusing Sinclair of treason. Gray scans the Colonel, picking up on not only his rage and hatred, but also of how he is lying. Angrily, Ben Zayn strikes Gray. He then pulls a PPG, but Gray is able to deliver a telepathic assault that stuns him long enough for Sinclair to take him down. Act V Back in his quarters, Garibaldi finds that Lennier has completed the motorcycle, much to his chagrin. However, he is delighted when he discovers that Lennier has installed a Minbari power source that will allow him to operate the machine. Sinclair and Ivanova discuss the recent events, commenting how nice it is for things to be back to normal – even as Garibaldi and Lennier speed by on the motorcycle down the Central Corridor. Memorable quotes Continuity * Lennier mentions that Shaal Mayan is due to arrive soon and alludes to the trouble of her previous visit (from "The War Prayer"). * Ben Zayn questions the actions of Sinclair regarding numerous incidents over the past year. These include: :* Not protesting the Vorlons' actions involving Deathwalker (from "Deathwalker"). :* The incidents surrounding the attack on Ragesh III (from "Midnight on the Firing Line"). :* His controversial handling of the Docker's strike (from "By Any Means Necessary"). :* His decisions surrounding the sabotage attempt during the President's visit (from "Survivors"). :* The death of the Psi Cop who came aboard (from "Mind War"). * Jason Ironheart and Alfred Bester are both briefly mentioned, as is the growing power and influence of the Psi Corps. * Ivanova mentions that Garibaldi once offered to buy her a drink. This occurred following the death of her father (from "Born to the Purple"). * This episode marks the first mention of Free Mars. Notes * Ivanova's dream foreshadows her eventual revelation as a telepath in "Divided Loyalties" * The last gasoline powered motorcycle was built in 2035. Behind the Scenes As Lennier is meditating while building the motorcycle, he chants "Zabagabee" which is the name of the greatest hits album of Bill Mumy's band, Barnes and Barnes. Straczynski told him to not plug any more albums. External links Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 1 episode